Doctor Who Drabbles
by clowcard123
Summary: Short "stories" of Doctor Who scene in story mode NOTE: Some involve me meeting him
1. Rory's Death

**Doctor Who does not belong to me**

"Rory!" Amy screamed as he was shot. Rory cried out in agony as he fell to the ground.

"Rory can you hear me?" The Doctor asked, pointing his screwdriver at the man, who had taken the shot for him.

"I don't understand-" Rory began, but was cut off by Amy.

"Sh! Don't talk. Doctor is he okay? We have to get him on the TARDIS." Amy said.

"We were on the hill." Rory began, breathing heavily. "I can't die here."

"Don't say that." Amy shushed him, "You're not gonna die."

"You're so beautiful... I'm sorry." Rory looked up at her, and closed his eyes, and fell limp.

"No. No!" Amy cried out, hugging Rory's lifeless body.

"Amy, step away from the crack. If the time-energy catches up with you you'll never have been born. It'll erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all." The Doctor informed her.

"No. I'm not leaving him." Amy cried out.

"I am so sorry Amy." The Doctor pried her off of Rory, and began to drag her away.

"No! Let me go!" Amy screamed as The Doctor pulled her back from Rory's motionless body. "We can't just leave him! Doctor we can't just leave him here! I don't want to forget him!" tears streamed down the ginger's eyes as she realized she had let Rory die, thinking she loved The Doctor instead of him. The Doctor pushed her into the TARDIS, and shut the doors.

"That light." Amy began, "If his body's absorbed I'll forget him. He'll never have existed. You can't let that happen." The Doctor ignored her, flipping switches on the TARDIS console, "What are you doing? Doctor, no! No no! Doctor, we can't just leave him!" she started crying again.

The Doctor stopped, and he went up to Amy and cupped the sides of her head, "Keep him in your mind. Keep him in your mind." he repeated, "Don't forget him. If you forget him you'll lose him forever."

"Then why on the Byzantium, I still remember the clerics because I am a time traveler. Now you said-" he cut her off.

"They weren't part of your world." he explained, going back to the console, "This is different. This is your own history changing."

"Tell me it's going to be okay." Amy said, "Make it okay." she begged him.

"It's going to be hard but you can do it." he told her, sitting down, "Tell me about Rory, huh? Fantastic Rory. Funny Rory. Gorgeous Rory." he got back up and faced her, "Amy, listen to me: do exactly as I say. Amy please, keep concentrating you can do this." Tears fell down Amy's face.

"I can't." she whispered, crying.

"You can. You can do it." The Doctor encouraged her, "I can't help you unless you do. We can still save his memory."

* * *

Well then... that was pretty depressing.


	2. The Fires of Pompeii

The Doctor and Donna ran into the TARDIS as the destruction of Pompeii carried on outside. The Doctor ran to the console, with Donna right behind them.

"You can't just _leave_ them!" Donna yelled at The Doctor, outraged, that he'd leave so many people to die.

"Don't you think I've done enough?" He snapped back at her bitterly, "History's back in place and everyone _dies_."

"You've got to go back!" she shouted at him, as he pressed some buttons on the console, "Doctor, I am telling you take this thing _back_!" The Doctor ignored her pleas, and pulled a control and the TARDIS shuttered. Donna just stared at him, sadly. "It's not fair." she whispered

"No, it's not." he replied softly.

"But your own planet," she started to cry, "It _burned_."

The Doctor looked at Donna, "That's just it. Don't you see Donna? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them, then I would, but I can't!" he paused and looked down at the controls sadly, "I can _never_ go back. I can't. I just can't. I can't."

Donna just stared at him, tears falling down her cheeks, "Just someone. Please." she begged him again, sobbing, and he looked up at her again. "Not the whole town. Just save _someone_."


	3. The Doctor's Daughter

"It means a new world." The Doctor explained to Jenny, causing her to laugh. She turned to see General Cobb, raise his gun, pointing it at her father.

"No!" In an instant, Cobb had pulled the trigger, shooting Jenny, who took the shot for The Doctor. She placed a hand over where she was shot, and stumbled backwards, The Doctor catching her in his arms, and falling to the ground. The Doctor stared at Cobb, in surprise as the other soldiers tied him up.

"Jenny!" The Doctor, shouted, as Martha and Donna rushed over to help. "Jenny! Talk to me Jenny."

"She gonna be alright?" Donna asked Martha, looking at her. Martha looked at her, and shook her head, then looked back at Jenny and The Doctor. The two companions got up to leave The Doctor alone to say his final goodbye to Jenny.

"A new world." Jenny said breathing heavily. "It's beautiful."

"Jenny, be strong now." The Doctor told her, cradling her, "You need to hold on, you hear me? We've got things to do, you and me. Hey! Hey!" he smiled at her, but worry and fear could be seen in his eyes. "We can go anywhere, everywhere. You choose." he whispered.

"That sounds good." Jenny cried and smiled sadly at her father.

"You're my daughter," he had said it. He had called Jenny his daughter. Not a mistake, not an echo, his _daughter_. "And we've only just got started. You're going to be great. You're going to be more than great. You're going to be amazing. Jenny?" Jenny stared at him. She shed another tear, and then she closed her eyes. She was dead. The Doctor hugged her tighter. He looked up at Donna and Martha suddenly. "Two hearts." he said, "Two hearts like me. If we wait, we just wait." Martha shook her head.

"There's no sign, Doctor." Martha said, "There's no regeneration. She's like you, but... maybe not enough."

"No." he said, "Too much. That's the truth of it. She was too much like me." he looked back down at the motionless body of Jenny, and he gently placed her down on the floor, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, as in means of showing his invisible love for her.


	4. Trip to Disneyland

"So, Doctor." I said, leaning onto the TARDIS console, watching him as he fiddled with it. "Where are we going this time? It better not involve saving the Earth again." The Doctor looked up at me, smiled, and fixed his bowtie.

"I promise, it doesn't involve that Lily." he said, "Actually it's the complete opposite."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "So instead we're destroying the Earth?" The Doctor looked up at me, completely baffled.

"Of course not!" he yelled, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you did say 'complete opposite', so I thought-"

I was cut off when The Doctor went up to me and flicked my forehead, "You take everything too literally. It doesn't involve anything like that." The TARDIS made a whirling noise, notifying us she had landed. "Ah. We're here!" He walked towards the doors.

"Honestly Doctor, can't you just tell me where we're going?" I asked following him out the TARDIS, "It'd be so much easier if-..." I stared at the sight in front of me, surprised and shocked, while The Doctor just stared, at me, grinning wildly.

"Lily, welcome to Disneyland."

"No way." I breathed, "It looks so-so-"

"Cool?"

"Old." The Doctor just looked at me, obviously expecting me to say something else.

"Oh, well than... I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS." I laughed at his sudden outburst.

"Why's there so many people here?" I asked, as we walked through the crowd, "I mean. I know it's Disneyland and all, but this seems like too many people."

"That is because today is July 17, 1955." The Doctor explained, "The grand opening of Disneyland."

"Are you serious?" he nodded his head, "Oh my god. Wait. Will we get to meet Walt Disney?"

"Yup!"

"But how? He's like a famous person, and we're just two people in the crowd." I pointed out.

"Well. I might have met him. Sometime before." he muttered.

"What?"

"Well, I did give him the idea of Mickey Mouse when he was in his late 20's. So I suppose he should remember me." The Doctor rambled on. "But I suppose he will be surprised I look different. Never got around to telling him I could change my appearance after the talking mouse incident."

I turned my head to face the Time Lord, "Talking what?"

"Talking mouse." he repeated, "Doesn't matter. Oh look!" The Doctor pointed at the stage. "There he is! The man himself." I looked to where he was pointing, and saw a middle aged man walking on it. "Walt Disney! He should be around, oh I dunno. Fifty-seven give or take. That would make it-" he started to tap his chin, "Thirty years since I last saw him." he slapped his forehead.

"Let me guess. You had promised to visit in a few months but forgot." he nodded his head, "Well then. Better late than never right?"

"I guess." The Doctor smiled at me, as they opened the gates to Disneyland, "Let's go in shall we?"


	5. It was all just a dream

"I hate him."

"I hate him too." River agreed as we sat in a jail cell. The Doctor was currently being questioned on how he had ended up in a top secret military force, in _Japan_.

"Still, it could be worse." I said, "We could have been in Medieval Times where the Back Plague was still about."

"True." River said, "How do you like it here then?"

"A but dirty. And it smells like old people in here."

River laughed, "That's not what I meant. How do you like _traveling with The Doctor_?" she asked.

"It's nice I guess. Besides the whole running away from monsters and saving the world thing." I admitted, fiddling with the hem of my blue plaid jacket. "I'm still trying to get used to that."

"Oh honey you'll get used to it." River said with a laugh, "Is that all you have to say?"

"Well, I really like it. It's the best fun I've had in ages." I admitted, "I was only an orphan before I met him. And now I'm a time traveler." River smiled at me.

"And has he taken you anywhere nice? Somewhere fun?"

"Well, last week he took me to Disneyland's grand opening." I said, "I also got to meet Walt Disney. Who knew he liked to talk so much."

"I'm sure you'll meet more people who'll talk their heads off. Literally." River said.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

River just smiled, and winked at me, "Spoilers." the sound of footsteps drew nearer, and we looked up to see The Doctor unlock the cell, and just smile at us.

"Come along you too." he said, as me and River got up and walked to him.

"Wait, they're letting us go?" I asked.

"Of course they are." The Doctor replied, "Unless of course, you want to stay locked up in a jail cell in a top secret military base. Then, I suppose they would let you stay." I playfully punched his left arm.

"You know that's not what I meant Doctor."

"Really? I thought that is what you meant." he said eying me, "What did you mean?"  
"I think she was asking why they're letting us go so easily sweetie." River spoke up. "I've been wondering myself." The Doctor just pulled out his physic paper.  
"Top secret agent from the capital?" I said reading it allowed. "That's good I guess."  
"It is." River agreed, "But how did you explain to them when they asked how and why you have a **_14_** year-old girl with you?"  
"Just told them you were with me, and you were my friend." The Doctor simply replied, grinning. I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or lying, so I didn't press any further, "Now, let's get back to the TARDIS."

**Extended Ending...**

"Doctor." River said quietly, hoping not to wake Lily up, who was asleep in her room. "What happened?" she could tell that he was lying earlier, she could always tell, "What_actually_ happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, walking around the console while pressing a few buttons and turning a few knobs.

"Don't give me that." River said, following him. "I've known you long enough to know when you're lying. So tell me what happened."

The Doctor sighed, "They didn't say anything about Lily. I asked them why they weren't going to ask about the 14 yr-old girl with me, but they..." he trailed off, "They said there wasn't one. Only you and me."

River stared at him in shock, "But- How's that possible?" The Doctor handed her a photograph, taken by a guard. She took it, and stared at it in shock. "This isn't possible. It can't be."

"But it is." The Doctor said, looking at the picture. It showed River Song sitting alone, in the jail cell.

"But how can she not be there?" River asked, "I was sitting _right _next to her, and we were talking to each other."

"She's not real." The Doctor said, "She's from a whole different reality. She's like an echo of something that doesn't exist. That's why they couldn't see her."

River shook her head, handing the picture back to him, "She told me she met Walt Disney. If she isn't real then how-"

"Walt Disney's a man, who made dreams come true, and hopes." The Doctor explained, "That's why he could see her. He existed where she's from. Now you and me, we're not supposed to exist where she comes from."

"So, this is basically a dream for her isn't it?" The Doctor didn't reply. "One day she'll wake up and disappear. And be back in her own world." He nodded his head, "Oh that poor girl." River whispered, "To think she'll wake up one day to find none of this is real. Only something created by someone's imagination."

"Yeah." The Doctor said, "She'll forget about all this, and return to her normal life." The TARDIS made a low humming sound, as if to tell them something. "What is it old girl?" He looked at the screen, and his eyes widened.

"Doctor? What's wrong?"

"Lily... She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone? She can't leave the TARDIS otherwise we'd know of it." River pointed out.

"No, I mean she's literally _gone_." He said, "She just disappeared. As if she were never here." realization dawned on their faces. River ran down the hallways, calling out Lily's name, but The Doctor knew she wouldn't find her.

"She's gone." River said, after coming back to the console. The Doctor slumped into one of the seats. "We never even got to say goodbye."

"Yeah well, she's back at home. She'll wake up thinking this was all a dream." The Doctor laughed sadly, "Guess I'm another imaginary friend eh?"

River didn't say anything. "Doctor. You gave her a key right? A key to the TARDIS?"

"Of course I did." he replied, "I always give a key to my companions."

"Then where is it?" she asked, "Cause the key wasn't in her room when I went to check."

**Another Extended Ending (last one)...**

I opened my eyes, to see the sun shining through my window. I sat up in bed, and rubbed my them. "What a weird dream." I said to myself, "It's seemed so... _real_." I looked to my left where my Doctor Who poster hung on the wall. I stared at it. "That couldn't have been real. The Doctor isn't real. He's just a fictional character." I clenched my right hand, only to feel I was holding something. I opened it, and held it up. It was a key, it looked different from ordinary keys. I noticed I was also holding a piece of paper. I uncrumpled it, and read it's contents. A smile formed on my lips, I got out of bed, key around my neck, and left my bedroom, leaving the note on my desk. On it were two words.

_Hello Sweetie_


End file.
